Tatsuo Mikami
見上 辰夫 |image= Mikami S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height = |weight = |blood_type= |occupation=Keeper trainer; Head coach |position=Goalkeeper (former) |other_names= |relationships=Genzo Wakabayashi (former apprentice) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=U-19 |current_team_1=U-19 Japan |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Japan Youth |past_level_2=U-16 |past_team_2=Japan Jr. |past_level_3=Club (Youth) |past_team_3=Hamburger SV Jr. |past_level_4=Elementary school |past_team_4=Shutetsu }} (見上 辰夫, Mikami Tatsuo) is a recurrent character first as Genzo Wakabayashi's mentor in Kids' Dream arc and then had a more important role as Japan head coach until the first part of Battle of World Youth saga. Description Mikami was the personal coach of Genzo Wakabayashi during his grade school years and his debut in Hamburg Jr. Youth. He is also known for coaching and leading Japan Jr. in the J Boys' Challenge arc. Later on, he was chosen to be coach of U-19 Japan. In his prime, he was the former goalkeeper of the Japanese national team. History Kids' Dream arc He was the first to find out who Roberto really is, when he saw his original way of centering in the duel between Tsubasa Ozora and his pupil Genzo Wakabayashi. He made Wakabayashi follow a hellish training before his match against Nankatsu elementary school and Tsubasa. As Wakabayashi felt depressed after taking a goal, Mikami hit him and told him that he would stop coaching him. That made Wakabayashi return to the field with more composure. At Wakabayashi's side as he was unable to play during most of the national tournament, he took care of Wakabayashi's injury in order to help him play the final match. Wanting the Japanese soccer to level up at all cost, after the tournament he was sent by the Japanese soccer organisation to West Germany. Before leaving, he asked Wakabayashi if he wanted to go with him, and Wakabayashi agreed. Boys' Fight arc Mikami said in the Captain Tsubasa manga that he was appointed by the JFA association to train as a coach in Germany for two years. In Rising Sun, it is mentioned that he trained as a coach in Hamburger Jr. for 1 year. The following year he trained in (West) Germany and six months in Europe, making a total of two and a half years by his arrival for the 16th National middle school tournament in Tokyo. J Boys' Challenge arc After two years in Germany, Mikami returned to Japan alone, in order to attend the 16th National middle school tournament. His objective is to gather the best players to form All Japan Jr. Youth, in order to take part in the International Jr. Youth Tournament in France. Mikami listened to the players' wishes a lot, followed Misugi's tactical suggestions, and even accepted the decision from some of the players not to let Tsubasa play. He asked his former pupil Wakabayashi to play the role of the bad guy, in order for the team to realize the strength of the other countries. His tactical decisions proved great in the first two matches, as he kept Misaki and Misugi as secret weapons, which overturned the tide of these matches. However, he made a mistake by listening to Misugi and the Tachibana twins in the match against France, by letting them play, which left Japan with no substitutions left, only 10 players on the field, and five of them being injured in extra time. Still winning thanks to their guts, Mikami's last decision was to let Wakabayashi play the final match against Germany Jr. Youth, and that had a huge positive consequence on the game. Battle of World Youth arc Starting as Japan Youth's coach in the World Youth series, Mikami had to tell Wakashimazu that he would chose Wakabayashi as the regular keeper, ending up in Wakashimazu leaving the team. As the R.J.7 appeared, Mikami had to go through surgery for an appendicitis complicated into a peritonitis, leaving his role of coach to Gamo, though this decision wasn't motivated by his surgery but by Gamo's passion. In the end of the Asian preliminaries, Wakashimazu came back in the team, presenting his excuses to Mikami, who admitted that both of them were being stubborn, which probably came from their single-minded goalkeeper characters. Road to 2002 arc Mikami was U-19 Japan's coach, formed by the next age players and led by Takeshi Sawada. The team broke through the Asian preliminaries after a close match against Korea in the final match. Golden-23 arc There is a couple of chapters focused on the next match of Mikami's team with U-20 Japan led by Takeshi. Trivia * In the Latin Americam dub he is known as "Frankie" or Freddy Marshall, while in the European dub he is only known as Freddy Marshall. Gallery |-|1983= Mikami (1983) 2.jpg Mikami (1983).jpg |-|SCT, film= Mikami (SCT) 2.jpg|SCT Japan ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg Mikami (SCT).jpg Mikami (Film 3) 1.jpg|Mikami & Katagiri Mikami (Film 3) 2.jpg|Mikami Japan Jr (Film 3) 18.jpg|Misaki, Misugi & Mikami Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited |-|J= Mikami (J).jpg Mikami ep30 (J) 1.jpg |-|2001= Mikami02.jpg mikami03.jpg Mikami04.jpg Wakabayashi ep21 (2001) 1.jpg|Mikami asking Genzo to play the 'bad guy' mikami06.jpg Japan Jr. away colors (2001).jpg|Japan Jr. |-|2018= Genzo ep1 (2018) 3.jpg|Mikami & Wakabayashi Mikami (2018) 3.jpg Mikami ep2 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo ep3 (2018) 1.jpg Japan ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Coach of Japan Jr. Japan_ep52_(2018)_5.jpg |-|Art= YoungMikami.png|Young Mikami |-|Manga= Coaches (RS).jpg |-|Game= Mikami (CT2).jpg Notes de:Tatsuo Mikami Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Association members Category:Coaches from Japan Category:Retired players Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc